


The World's Largest Ear Of Corn

by TheWindMan (LicensedToKrill)



Category: One of Us Is Lying - Karen M. McManus
Genre: Bronwyn isn't feeling the greatest, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Nate knows how to help, One of us is Lying spoilers, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicensedToKrill/pseuds/TheWindMan
Summary: After everything that had happened surrounding Simon's death, Bronwyn doesn't know how to feel. She needs to get away from everything, and Nate has the perfect solution.
Relationships: Nate Macauley/Bronwyn Rojas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The World's Largest Ear Of Corn

If you had asked Bronwyn Rojas a year ago where she'd be three weeks after graduating high school, her answer probably would've been spending time with her sister before heading off to Yale, or reading up on some of the school's coursework to prepare herself for her first semester. She never would have guessed that she'd be on a month-and-a-half-long road trip with Nate Macauley.  
It hadn't been her idea. Bronwyn was sitting in the cafeteria with her friends, eating lunch and listening to Cooper and Luis trying to explain different pitching styles to Addy. Bronwyn couldn't concentrate though, her brain had felt as mushy as the mashed potatoes she was pushing around on her tray ever since Jake had gone to prison and everyone found out that Simon Kelleher had killed himself.  
"Hey, you ok?"  
She felt Nate's shoulder nudge hers as he said it, looking at her with a curious expression. She put down her fork and sighed, trying to order her thoughts.  
"I just," she halted, not exactly sure how to continue. "I just don't know where to go from here, you know? I mean, mentally. I don't know if I can trust anyone again after what they did. I thought Jake was normal! How do I walk down the street knowing anyone I pass could be hiding something like that?"  
Nate's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around Bronwyn's waist, pulling her into his side. "I think you need to get away from this town for a while. You need a break from all this before Yale."  
Bronwyn buried her face into Nate's neck, letting herself sink into the comfort and safety she felt around him. "Maybe that would be a good idea," she whispered against his collar.  
That afternoon, Bronwyn was practicing piano when she heard a motorbike stop in her driveway.  
"Is that Nate?" asked Maeve, poking her head in the room.  
"Who else do you know with a motorbike?" said Bronwyn, a smile already spreading across her face at the thought of seeing her boyfriend.  
Maeve rolled her eyes. "Don't be too loud, I need to be able to sleep."  
Bronwyn shoved her shoulder playfully on her way to the front door, and Maeve retreated upstairs.  
“I have an excellent idea,” Nate said as soon as the door opened, pushing past his amused girlfriend. He shrugged his jacket off as she closed the door, dropping it in a chair.  
“Oh yeah? What’s that?”  
Nate grabbed Bronwyn’s wrist and led her upstairs. She could practically feel the excitement radiating from his body, he was practically bouncing as he stood in the middle of her room with a dumb grin on his face.  
“So, you know how we said you need a break from Bayview?”  
“…Yes?”  
“I think we should go on a road trip.”  
Bronwyn tilted her head, mulling over the idea. She had always loved the idea of spending weeks on the road, driving with no commitments, no worries, just the sun, the car and the music. She had never had time to even consider it, though, needing to keep her grades pristine to get into Yale. But now… what was stopping her? It definitely wouldn’t hurt that she’d be spending time with Nate either.  
“Where would we go?”  
Nate plopped down beside Bronwyn on her bed and showed her the paper he had been holding. “Olivia, Minnesota. It’s perfect! It’s totally out of the way of everything, and we wouldn’t have to drive through any big cities to get there. For a couple weeks we could forget about everything, forget we’re part of the Bayview Four and just be Bronwyn and Nate. It would be amazing. Plus, Olivia has the biggest ear of corn in the world, and I think that’s something we should see, don’t you?”  
When Bronwyn didn’t answer, Nate shifted a bit, worried she thought it was a stupid idea. But when he looked up at her, he saw that she was smiling at him, and he remembered why he had made it his purpose to keep her smiling.  
“I love you, Nate Macauley. And I would love to see the world’s biggest ear of corn with you.”  
Three weeks later they were in Minnesota, wearing dirty clothes and on their last bag of beef jerky, but Bronwyn was happier than she’d been in a long time.  
“I’m going to be honest here Nate, it’s smaller than I thought it’d be.”  
They were standing in front of a relatively nondescript gazebo off the side of the road, staring up at the statue perched on top of it. The corn was pointing straight up at the blue, cloudless sky, tethered to the gazebo’s roof. It was certainly a decent size, but surely there was a bigger corn statue somewhere in the world. It wasn’t exactly disappointing though, just a little bit underwhelming.  
“Wow, I don’t think anyone’s ever said that to me before.”  
Laughing, Bronwyn punched in the shoulder and laughed. Nate just pulled her closer to him and kissed her forehead.  
“You know you love me,” he said, eyes twinkling. “And I know for a fact that the last two weeks with me have been the best of your life.”  
“Yeah? How can you be so sure of that?”  
“Because they were for me.”  
And when they kissed, Bronwyn knew he was right. This might have been the happiest she had ever felt, wrapped up in Nate’s embrace in front of a slightly disappointing corn statue in whatever state they were in. The truth was, he could make anything memorable. With him, she was more than just a perfect, Yale bound student, more than just part of the Bawview Four. She was Bronwyn Rojas, and he helped her know that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first upload here, I'm hoping it won't be the last but I struggle so much with motivation that I can't be sure. Anyway, I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
